


Sleepless

by trainerred



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainerred/pseuds/trainerred
Summary: Red can't sleep. What else was he supposed to do besides bother Green?





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in well over a year so im sorry for how rusty i am so i hope its okay at least

“... Green.”

“Green, hey!”

A sleepy groan, and Red's hand was shoved away. Green didn't even open his eyes.

  
“What is it, Red?”

  
“I can't sleep.”

  
“I can, so let me.”

  
Red had expected Green to be cranky. He was prepared for it.

  
“C’mon,” he nudged Green's exposed shoulder, “we can just talk. Or something.”

  
Green shrugged the touch away, “Let me sleep, Red.”

  
Red felt bad. Of course he did. Green suffered from insomnia, so a full night's rest was rare for him. It's not that Red wanted to keep him from sleeping; he was just… bored. And a little lonely. There wasn't much to do alone in the middle of the night. He had already tried waking Pika too, but the electric mouse wasn't having it… At least Green doesn't bite.  
Red pouted and slipped an arm under the sheets and around Green's body. He frowned.

  
“Hey, you're cold,” shifting into boyfriend mode, Red pulled Green against him with practiced ease.

  
He clung to his thin waist and smiled into the back of his neck.

  
“Aren't ya lucky I'm so warm,” Red purred. Green grumbled in reply.

  
He smiled to himself. Red loved to show affection to him; Green wasn't a very touchy person, and so Red was always more than willing to shower his boyfriend in it whenever Green wanted.

  
He could feel Green's breathing fall into a steady rhythm.

  
“Hey,” Red tried to get his attention.Green grunted sleepily in response.

  
Red knew he really, really shouldn't be keeping Green up. Not only because of his existing sleep issues either-- Green would get snappy and grumpy if he was really annoyed. Red had to be careful not to poke the bear too much.

  
“Green,” he paused a moment in thought and pressed a swift kiss to the back of Green's neck.

  
And another. And another. And another. Each kiss made Green's shoulders hunch up. He weakly tried to elbow the annoyance away.

  
“Red,” his voice was low, “stop that.”

  
“I'm bored,” Red's voice was right in his ear, “and I can't sleep.”

  
Green shuffled in Red's arms. He rolled over onto his back and Red was met with a tough, albeit sleepy, scolding glare.  
Green sure did look tired.

  
“What do you want,” he asked.

  
Red beamed like the sun down at Green, half on purpose. He knew that Green loved his smile. He was weak for it.

  
“I dunno. Stay up with me.”

  
Unconvinced, Green sent him a look of disbelief, “Red.”

  
“Just for a little?” Red pushed. Green's sleepy gaze burnt into him, and Red was almost about to finally give in.

  
“Fine,” Green surrendered, “but only for a bit.”

  
Thrilled to have won the debate, Red grinned and planted a quick kiss to Green's cheek.

  
“Thanks,” his smile turned sheepish, “y'know I don't really like being alone at night. And Pika wasn't having it.”

  
Green gave an understanding nod. He lazily slid an arm around Red, who happily scooted in closer.  
Red liked to think he was the perfect cuddler: he was always warm and his body was squishy. He gave good hugs too, which in turn meant good cuddles!  
Green, on the other hand, was lanky and boney and way too tall. They made it work, though. They always made everything work.

  
“ _Now_ you're quiet,” Green caught Red's attention.

  
Red chuckled to mask his embarrassment, “I was just thinkin’.”

  
“About?”

  
“You. Or uh… us, I mean,” Red replied, “I like this. Cuddling with you.”

  
There was a pause. Red assumed Green was just as flustered as he was.

  
“So do I.”

  
Red's heart flipped. They had only been dating for just shy of a year, but little sentiments like that made Red feel like he was sixteen and crushing on his rival all over again. Green could make his heart do so many things.

  
“Hey,” Red's voice was low, “d'ya wanna… Can we kiss?”

  
Green's response was almost immediate. He kissed Red. And Red kissed back. The corners of Red's lips twitched upwards and it wasn't long before he was laughing against Green's mouth.  
Green pulled back until their noses brushed.

  
“Red, are you always going to do that?”

  
It was a complaint, but Red could still hear the amusement in Green’s voice. It made him laugh more.

  
“Guess we'll find out.”

  
“At least you aren't bumping my nose anymore,” Green teased, “or clanking my teeth with yours.”

  
“Hey, I'd get nervous!”

  
Green chuckled and it was like the room lit up. Something about being able to make Green Oak laugh was fulfilling. Maybe almost more fulfilling than battling…Maybe.  
Happy and relaxed, Red leaned into Green and they held each other. A comfortable silence settled between them, the only sound the soft echo of Pika's snores. Red could feel himself gradually growing drowsy. He didn't fight it and soon drifted off…

  
“Now I can't sleep, Red.”


End file.
